


I'm the boss

by eternalouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Needy Louis, Riding, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalouis/pseuds/eternalouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After teasing Harry all the way through the concert, Louis decided to get even more confident. Harry decides to put him in his place and remind him who his daddy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the boss

"Louis stop it, let me open the door." Harry says sternly as Louis nibbles along Harry's exposed neck, collarbones peeking out of his white shirt. "Louis." Harry repeats as he finally manages to unlock the door. 

"Harry c'mon." Louis whines pushing the taller boy up against the wall, trying to pull down Harry's skin tight jeans, successfully pulling them down to mid thigh before they get stuck. 

"Louis stop it." Harry warns as Louis continues to kiss and bite his neck, running his hands down Harry's chest before palming him through his boxers. 

"I just want to make you feel good." Louis whimpers, biting Harry's lip as he pulls away, looking up at Harry innocently. "Please daddy." 

"Is that what you want baby boy, to make your daddy feel good?" Harry whispers hotly into the smaller boys ear, spinning them around so that Louis is the one pinned against the wall. 

"Yes daddy please." Louis whines, head thumping against the wall as he tries to grind his hips up into Harry's stomach, resulting in a sharp smack to the boys bum. "Daddy." 

"You're not being a very good boy tonight are you Louis." Harry tuts shaking his head, resting his hands either side of Louis face. 

"No daddy I'm a good boy." Louis whimpers. 

"Don't interrupt me. First you tease me on stage in front of thousands of fans, then you act all needy and disobey me when I told you to stop and now you're lying to me by saying you've been a good boy. Tell me Louis what do bad boys get?" Harry asks menacingly, wrapping a hand around the boys thigh. "Jump baby." Louis does as told and wraps his legs around Harry's waist, clinging to him like a koala bear. 

"They get punished daddy." Louis says looking down in shame. 

"That's right baby boy, how many spanks do you think you deserve?" Harry questions, walking up the stairs and into their bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed, keeping Louis sat in his lap. "How about 15." Harry hums, massaging the boys cheeks causing a breathy moan to escape Louis' parted lips. "Undress yourself for me baby." 

Louis shyly stands up and slips his jeans of unsurely, he blushes as he looks up to find Harry palming himself, biting his lip softly as he looks at the boys muscular tan thighs. He fiddles with the bottom of his shirt nervously before shakily pulling it up over his head, arms wrapping themselves around his stomach self consciously. 

"Hey none of that baby, you're beautiful okay, I love you." Harry says walking over to Louis and unwrapping his arms from his waist. "You're perfect baby boy." Harry murmurs before surging forward and connecting their lips together, kiss turning filthy as their tongues battle for dominance. "C'mon baby." Harry takes ahold of the smaller boys hand, intwining their fingers, as he leads Louis back to their bed. He pulls of the smaller boys boxers with one hand, before yanking Louis forward so that he falls on top of Harry's lap.

"Daddy." Louis moans loudly as his hard dick rubs against the rough material of Harry's jeans. 

"Count after every spank and thank me for it, okay darling?" Harry says rubbing his hands up and down the boys back before grabbing a handful of the boys cheeks, thumb pressing against the boys pretty pink hole.   
"Do you remember what our safe word is, if it gets too much for you love?" Harry asks softly. 

"Yes daddy." Louis replies obediently. 

"Good." Is all Harry says before Louis receives the first hit. 

"One, thank you daddy." Louis moans out, pushing his bum back against Harry's palm that's caressing the hot skin. 

"Two, thank you daddy." He cries out, rutting against Harry's thigh for friction. 

"Three, four, thank you daddy!" Louis yelps as the hits begin to get harder. Harry stifles a groan as he watches the skin on the boys bum turn a light shade of pink. 

"Taking your punishment so well for me baby." Harry says gruffly, raising his hand up again before smacking the part where the bum meets the thigh, causing Louis to mewl at the sensation. 

"Five, thank you daddy." 

Smack. 

"Six, thank you daddy."

Smack. 

"Seven, thank you daddy." 

Smack. 

"Eight, nine, thank you daddy." Louis whines loudly as Harry smacks the same spot three times in a row. 

"Doing so well baby, only six more left." Harry says soothing the boys cries, before bringing his palm down again. 

"Ten, thank you daddy." Louis whimpers, tears springing to his eyes at his desperate need to release. 

"Only two more baby since you've taken your punishment so well." Harry coos as Louis turns his head to cry softly into his thigh. 

Smack. 

"Eleven, thank you daddy." Louis sobs, hips rutting back and forth. 

"Last one baby." Harry soothes, swinging his hand back before smacking down on the boys cherry red arse. 

"Twelve, thank you daddy." Louis cries. 

"Well done baby, you took your punishment so well. It's time for your reward now sweetheart, you want me to make you come darling." Harry coos down at the sobbing boy, lifting him up so that the older boy is straddling his waist. He kneads the cheeks in his hands, brushing lightly against the boys hole. 

"Yes daddy please, make me come." Louis whimpers, grinding down against Harry's member moaning loudly as he finally gets some sort of friction. 

"What do you want me to do darling? You want me to touch you here?" Harry says teasingly wrapping a large hand around Louis' leaking cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit teasingly. "Or here?" Harry slips the tip of his dry finger into the smaller boys tight hole. Feeling the muscles clench around his finger, causes Harry to groan loudly and connect his lips heatedly with Louis. 

"Please daddy, lick me out" Louis whines, small hands tangling into the mess of curls. "Please." 

"As you wish baby boy, hands and knees for me." Harry taps Louis on the hip before he slowly undress himself, groaning quietly as his member springs free from his boxers. Harry wraps a hand around himself and fists his cock slowly at the sight of Louis spread out on the bed for him, arse up in the air, hole begging to be filled. 

"Daddy please." Louis whimpers, putting his hands on his own cheeks, spreading them apart. 

"Been such a good boy for me darling, gunna make you come." Harry says leaning forward and teasingly licking the skin around the boys puckered hole. 

"Daddy please don't tease me." Louis whines as Harry continues to nibble his rim before pushing his tongue through the first ring of muscles. "Uhh daddy more please." Louis moans pushing his bum back to get more of Harry's tongue inside him. 

"Patience baby." Is all Harry says before he starts fucking his tongue in and out of the whimpering boys hole. He slicks up his fingers before pushing a single digit in, causing Louis to mewl as he ruts against the bedsheets. 

"Harry, daddy more." Louis moans loudly as Harry swiftly adds a second finger, tongue sucking around the rim before plunging back into the tight hole. Harry felt Louis clench around his tongue and fingers and knew his baby was going to come soon. He adds a third finger and scissors his fingers, stretching the tight, hot hole ready for his cock. Harry presses all three fingers against Louis sweet spot, causing him to scream out Harry's name as he comes with a cry of pleasure, completely untouched. Hot spurts of come landing on the bed beneath him. 

"Going to fuck you now okay darling? What's your colour baby?" Harry says, voice eight octaves deeper then usual. He picks up the bottle and squirts a generous amount onto his palm, before wrapping a hand around himself, stroking his cock loosely as he spreads the lube on his member. 

"Definitely green daddy." Louis whines as Harry moves him so that he's facing his baby. Louis barely catches his breath, when he feels the tip of Harry's cock nudge his entrance, before pushing the head in, causing Louis to cry out at the sudden stretch. 

"Take my cock so well baby." Harry grunts out as he eases himself into Louis slowly, pushing himself in until he's balls deep in Louis' tight little hole. He waits for Louis to adjust before bringing his hips back and thrusting up sharply, causing Louis to cry out as his prostrate is hit by the head of Harry's cock. 

"That's right baby, being such a good boy for me." Harry moans out as he begins to slam his hips in and out of Louis, causing his whimpers to get louder, hole clenching greedily around the thick cock that's pounding into his hole. 

"Uh uh daddy so good." Louis pants, as he wraps his legs around Harry's waist, feet digging into the small of Harry's back as he draws Harry closer. Louis feels his second orgasm of the night build up, his member leaking an obscene amount of pre come on his stomach. "Daddy harder." He screams, nails dragging down the larger boys back. He feels his muscles clench as the pleasure builds up. He whines loudly as Harry abruptly pulls out, laying on his back before wrapping his arms around Louis' tiny waist, hoisting him onto his lap so his cock is resting in between the cleft of Louis' arse. 

"Want you to ride daddy, darling." Louis nods and whines loudly, breath hitching as he guides Harry's cock back into his hole. "So good darling." Harry grunts, grabbing ahold of Louis' cheeks between his hands, caressing the hot skin before spreading the boys cheeks apart, roughly thumbing over the smaller boys rim, causing Louis' breathe to stutter as he bounces harder on Harry's cock. 

"So big." Louis gasps, hands clawing at Harry's chest, hole clenching and unclenching tightly around Harry's member.

Harry's grabs ahold of the smaller boys tan hips, thrusting up harder and faster, nailing Louis' sweet spot. "Fuck, Louis. So tight for me baby." Harry pants out, grip hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Harry, Daddy, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come." Louis cries out, scratching down Harry's chest, breath hitching as the pleasure starts to build up again. Harry sits up and pulls the flustered boy into a heated kiss, he wraps a hand around Louis member, stroking him to the same pace he's fucking his hips up into Louis. 

"Come for daddy, Louis." Harry's says huskily, thumb stroking over the head of Louis cock. Louis clenches around Harry tightly, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure, painting his and Harry's chest with hot white streaks of come. 

Harry moans loudly as Louis clenches tightly around him, he thrust his hips up three more times before he comes deep inside of Louis, causing the smaller boy to whimper at the feeling of hot spurts of come being released into his hole. Harry slowly pulls his softening member out of Louis arse and lays him down on the bed gently, kissing Louis softly on the lips as he makes a sound of discomfort. 

He quickly walks to the bathroom and gets a wet cloth before returning to Louis, who's got his eyes shut, a blissful expression on his face. He jumps as Harry places the cloth on his stomach, wiping away the come there, before cleaning the come that's leaked out of the boys hole. He lays down next to Louis and throws the now dirty cloth on the floor. He drags the blanket up from the bottom of the bed and covers the both of them, gently pulling Louis to him and wraps an arm around his waist, Louis tucking his head into Harry's neck as he sighs softly. 

"I love you Harry." Louis murmurs sleepily, pressing a small kiss to Harry's neck. 

"And I love you Louis." Harry says back, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut one shot, hope it wasn't too bad. X


End file.
